Family time
by Kaiina
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have a mission to take care of the child of an 'Anbu' for 4 weeks. Can they live together and handle the child. And what happends if Naruto realises that maybe a family life is great after all? NaruXHina
1. The new mission

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Happy now? T.T**_

_**Family Time**_

"WHAT?!!" Naruto yelled so loud that probably the whole village heard.

"Not so loud. Baka." The hokage replied simply. She had a huge head ache and wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"What do you want us to do?!"

She sighed. She probably didn't have a choice.

"I want you and Hinata to live in the house of an Anbu for 4 weeks. Like I said this Anbu is needed on a mission and has many enemy's. I heard a rumour that some people who hold a grudge on her are after her son. You're going to protect her baby for 4 weeks until she returns from her mission."

"But Tsunade Baa-chan. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be Hokage, I'm going to save Sasuke. I don't have time for missions like this. Can't you send someone else. Hinata and me are to qualified for this kind of thing."

She sighed. How was she supposed to handle a knucklehead like Naruto?

"Naruto, I'll tell you something. If you protect that baby for 4 weeks. Then… then… I will give you a team of 3 shinobi to go look for Sasuke."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes… Now will you keep quiet while I go on?" She was pleased with herself. She would give him three genin's for three days. He would probably scream bloody murder if he found out but at least he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Oh just one other thing." Tsunade gasped invisibly, was he going to ask for how long or from what rank? If he did she could forget about him accepting her offer.

"How are supposed to take care of a baby? I don't know anything about baby's."

She was relieved. She should have known Naruto wasn't smart enough to figure her out." That's what Hinata is for. She will be a great help with her Byakugan, she can take care of the baby and clean the house. You will also be needed but mostly only if there's trouble."

"That's great! Hinata and I will be the perfect team for this mission!" He said happily. "Come to think of it. Where's Hinata?"

"She is already packing her bags. She will meet you at the house at 5. Make sure that she doesn't do all the work and that you help with the baby. You will still receive smaller missions but Hinata will stay at the house at all times. She can only leave if you are there or if she takes the baby with her. If you have a mission I will send a messenger to get you but don't worry I will make sure that you'll be back in time for dinner." She smiled. "Now go pack your bags."

He quickly left (Through the window. That was a bad habit of his.) And she sighed in relief. She was getting so good in this hokage thing. The baby's mother was not an Anbu but a normal woman who needed to go on a business trip. But this worked out well for her. She would be almost 'Naruto-Free' for the next 4 weeks and about Hinata well she did need someone to take care of the baby. So she would work just fine. With her around Naruto wouldn't be bored and wouldn't complain about a boring mission.

* * *

Naruto was packing his bags. He was happy about his mission. Who knew what kind of enemy's that Anbu had? They had to be pretty strong if Tsunade needed Hinata AND him. They were probably some A-ranked missing nin's. He was also happy that this mission was with Hinata. He could have been stuck with some girl he didn't know who would always be angry at him for having the Kyuubi. If he had been paired up with Sakura-chan it wouldn't be good either. She would probably loose her patients and beat him up. He couldn't talk to her for an hour with getting beat up. What if he had to live with her for 4 weeks? He wouldn't survive. But she had always been the woman of his dream? How could she be the one if they couldn't even live together? He shrugged it off. It wasn't important right now. That were all worries for later.

Right now Sakura still loved Sasuke. She didn't like him… yet. But he kept telling himself that she would eventually. He wouldn't go back on his word. He always had claimed that he would win Sakura over in the end. But slowly one punch at a time he realised that she was never going to like him. That maybe she wasn't 'the one' after all. Maybe he should just let it go.

Naruto was standing in front of the house. It didn't look… it didn't look Anbu. He didn't know what an Anbu house was supposed to look like but this house just looked… normal. It wasn't really special. He didn't know what he expected but this wasn't it. He knocked on the door and Hinata almost immediately opened the door. She was wearing her usual clothes and her usual blush.

"N-Naruto-kun, come in. T-The client j-just left." She knew that the client wasn't an Anbu Tsunade had told her so. But she also knew that Naruto thought she was. She wondered why the Hokage told him that but she didn't dare to ask. The hokage probably had a good reason. (Yeah right =D If she only knew the reason.)

"Oh hey Hinata, how long have you been here?"

"N-Not l-long, I h-haven't even s-seen the baby y-yet."

He took a step in and grabbed her hand. "Then let's go see." He dragged her up the stairs into the nursery. It wasn't anything special. The inside of the house was completely normal. Naruto was disappointed. This wasn't anything special. Weren't Anbu houses supposed to be… you know… Anbu?

Hinata slowly stepped to the crib and picked up the baby. He looked very young two or three months. He couldn't help but be touched at the innocents and beauty of such a small child. Hinata caught him looking at her and the baby.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto would y-you l-like to hold h-him for a minute?"

"No, no Hinata it's fine." He replied quickly? He never held a real baby. He didn't have any sibling or nephews and most people in the village wouldn't let him hold their baby. He could understand that. People were always very protective of there children, baby's especially and handing it over to a demon container wasn't a really loving thing to do.

"It's not so hard Naruto." She gently laid the baby in his arms and moved his arms so he was holding him securely. She was happy that she had been able to touch his arms without fainting even if it was for such a short moment and even if it didn't mean anything. She could see it was his first time holding a baby but he looked really sweet and fatherly. He was smiling and gently rocking the baby back and forth as he watched him.

'Naruto would probably be a great father.' She thought. 'Maybe one day when I finally have the courage to tell him. He will be holding our children like this.' She blushed just thinking about it. Naruto didn't like her. Even if he did, he didn't love her, he loved Sakura. Even if they went out on a date because he felt bad for her for having a crush on him, she wouldn't be able to talk to him. And if there was some kind of miracle and she and Naruto got together. Then it definitely wouldn't last long enough for them to have kids. But if she could only be together with Naruto for only one day she would be the happiest person that had ever lived.

She was woken up from her thoughts by Naruto's relaxed voice. "What's his name?"

"Takeshi"_(means military, warrior)_

"I really can't imagine him being a shinobi when he grows up." He handed Takeshi back to Hinata.

She cradled him in her arms. She loved kids. She would like to have a big family when she was a little older. She never had been really close with her family and she wanted her kids to have everything she hadn't. A warm and loving family. She was wondering if Naruto would like a big family too because he had always been alone and maybe he didn't think he could divide his attention between them all. She was woken up of her thoughts when she felt a pinch in her breast. She froze up when she realised that it had been Takeshi.

Her face was read and she could see that even Naruto had a blush spreading across his face.

"Ano…" She managed out. "I-I think h-he's hungry. I-I better give h-him his b-bottle."

Naruto could only nod, still embarrassed, as they took him to the kitchen.

* * *

_This is the first chapter of Family Time. Because this story got the most votes and positive reviews. This will get the main priority. Don't be mad if I upload chapters from other story's too because I have chapters that already have been writen. I promise this story will be the main priority and I have a lot of ideas. I have so many ideas I think my head is going to explode. That's going to hurt._

_The last piece didn't come out quite right but I love embarrassing her. =D I love the embarrassing relationship Naruto and Hinata have. It's so cute!_

_BTW: for anyone who cares my stories are all in shippuden._


	2. Honey, I'm home!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would be rich! But I will one day! Believe it! MHUAHAHAHA!!! *evil laugh with lightning and stuff*

**Family time: Chapter 2**

Hinata was looking at the bottle of milk Naruto warmed up with a questioning face. "N-Naruto-kun why is t-there mist/smoke/steam* c-coming from t-the b-bottle." (* Which one is right?)

He looked at her for a minute and laughed. "Don't worry Hinata that's normal. I make ramen all the time and there's always mist/smoke/steam coming from it after I warmed it. That's just what food does when you warm it up." He said. 'I thought Hinata was a great chef? Doesn't she know this kind of stuff?'

"N-Naruto-kun y-you're n-not supposed to make i-it so hot f-for a b-baby."

"You're not?"

She shook her head and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I guess I'm just not good with the baby stuff."

"D-Don't worry N-Naruto-kun, I-I'll show you."

The rest of the night Hinata and Naruto spend taking care of all kinds of stuff. She thought him how to change diapers, make bottles, putt the baby to sleep, bathe him and other useful stuff. They made some small arrangements like that he would sleep in the guest room, she would fix diner and do all the domestic work except the laundry and personal stuff like that.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up with a nice smell hanging in his room. The kind of smell that made water run to his mouth and a drop of drool slip from his mouth. (swallowing is hard)

When he got dressed and entered the kitchen he noticed that the scent was coming from the breakfast that Hinata was making. She heard him behind her and quickly turned around.

"N-Naruto-kun, d-did I wake y-you up? I-I'm sorry. I'll t-try to be m-more quiet next t-time."

"That's okay Hinata you didn't wake me up."

"Well, d-do you want some b-breakfast?"

Naruto looked at her surprised for a moment. "I-Is this for me?"

He couldn't believe that she would go through so much trouble just to make him such a big breakfast. She didn't have to go anywhere so he presumed she would take advantage of that and sleep out.

"O-Of course N-Naruto-kun. I-I had to m-make breakfast f-for myself a-anyway. N-Now do you want s-some? I can always make something else if you don't like it."

"No, this looks great. I'd love some."

She gave him a plate and soon he was stuffing himself with the breakfast she made. It really was delicious. He already knew Hinata was a good cook but she always managed to become better at it. Nobody ever made breakfast for him. When he was on missions mostly they didn't eat breakfast if they did it were mostly soldier pills or something he brought from home. Sakura had once made Sasuke breakfast but he said that it was too sweet and that he wasn't interested. Thinking about this his stomach turned. Sakura had always been interested in Sasuke. Probably as long as he had been interested in her. Even now that Sasuke had left she still had feelings for him. The butterfly feeling she used to give him had vanished from the moment he returned but he didn't like to think about it. It was probably just because he wasn't in love with her anymore. He loved her now. That was it.

Hinata could see that Naruto was enjoying the meal but he seemed different maybe a bit absent. Was he thinking? It was probably about his mission later. She was about to say something when she heard Takeshi scream from his bedroom.

"I-I s-should p-probably go feed h-him." She said when she saw that the crying had made Naruto up from his thoughts.

When she came back he was nowhere to be found but a note in a messy handwriting was on the fridge.

_I'm back before dinner. Have a nice day._

_-Naruto_

She was kind of disappointed that he had already left but she knew that he was probably late already.

'I wonder what I'm going to do today all by myself.' She thought while she fed the crying baby in her arms.

* * *

Naruto was walking 'home' after a exhausting mission. He couldn't get a mission where he needed to leave the mission because he had to protect Takeshi so that left the hokage only small missions that needed to be performed in the village. Some construction site wasn't going to make the deadline in time so he had to help out. The work had only taken one day because he used shadow clones but he might have pushed himself a little bit to far. So he was stumbling back to the house exhausted and bruised everywhere.

'Damn that Tsunade!' He thought 'This has been way more difficult than any A-ranked mission.'

He opened the door and walked in, a nice smell filling his nose that wasn't hard to place.

"Hinata I'm home!" He yelled in the direction of the kitchen. He snickered inwardly at his comment. It was just like he came home from work and said. 'Honey, I'm home.' Well he did come back from work and Hinata was a girl after all.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her cooking something.

"I-I made r-ramen, i-it's almost ready."

"Wow Hinata, that smells great. I'm starving. You couldn't believe what a though day I had."

He sat down at the table and told her about his mission and all the work he had done. She listened intently to what he was saying. Now he was thinking about it, she always had. Like everything he had to say was the most important thing in the world. Other people just ignored him or didn't appreciate his opinion but Hinata was a great person to talk to. It was nice to have someone you could tell your story to after a long day of work. Normally when he returned home after a mission he could only make himself some ramen and go to bed. It was nice that someone actually listened to him for a change.

"I-It's ready." She said and she handed him a bowl.

"Thanks Hinata! This looks great! Itadakimasu!"

She took a bowl too and watched him stuff himself with at least 18 bowls of ramen. While happily chatting about his day.

'Well… He did say he was hungry. How can a person eat so much and still not get fat? I guess it's just a Naruto thing.' She laughed when he did a funny impression of the man he worked for between bowls. 'He does look tired. He really isn't exaggerating.'

"…so I had to go all the way back with all that weight on my back." He yawned.

"Y-You should go take a-a shower take i-it easy N-Naruto-kun you m-might force yourself."

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm fine a good night's sleep and I'll be ready for action." He said grinning.

Her eyes shifter over the bruises and scratches on his body. He couldn't really be thinking that it was going to be gone tomorrow? His muscles are probably going to ache tomorrow.

"But your right about that shower. I'm really dirty." He wanted to help her clear the table but she said she was fine so he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

"Ah, that feels good." Naruto sighed as the warm water hit his back. The warm water relaxed him and he could already feel his bruises start to heal. 'At least that damn fox is good for something.' He thought to himself.

He had always liked taking a shower because it was a perfect place to think. He had also done some other things in the shower that weren't as 'relaxing' as thinking. 'Doing something like that now, with Hinata in the same house would be just plain weird.' He blushed when he thought about doing that with her just downstairs… but she would never know right? 'No, no that would just be wrong. What would Hinata think if she found out something like that?' The sound of he splashing water calmed him down a bit but the blush was painted permanently on his face. It's probably just weird for me because I'm always alone and I'm not used to live with someone. Not just live with a girl but live with people in general. If I had parents I probably would have been used to not being alone but I'm really not used to be around someone so much.

'I wonder if Hinata does that kind of stuff.' A quick flash of his imagination ran through his mind. His blush intensified a hundred times. The image had been only been made for a short moment before he blocked it out but it was enough to make him feel embarrassed. 'Why am I thinking about things like that?! Travelling with pervy-sage has probably taken it's toll on me. I really shouldn't think that way or I'll end up like him.' But Naruto couldn't stop himself as the image came to his mind again shortly. This time though it didn't stay in his head but went straight down.

He turned the knob of the shower and suppressed a scream at the icy temperature. 'Don't even think about it again you perv.' He thought to himself. Soon after he turned the shower off and dried himself of. Still surprised at the pervy things his own mind was trying to pull.

* * *

The second chapter of Family time. ^^ Hope you enjoyed.

So most people wanted this story to be continued so here's the second chapter. I'm going to try to upload every two days but I don't know if I can. The exams are coming up soon and I won't have any time at all.

I know nothing really spectacular happened except for maybe the pervy part at the end. I thought that maybe I could make a lemon or something at the end but I have 2 problems.

1. I don't know if I can. Probably I would f*ck it up completly.

2. I don't want you guys to think I'm a pervert or something because I'm not!

So I leave it up to you, if people want me to do it I can give it a try and upload.

Anywayz thnx to everyone who wanted me to upload this story. I will upload friday again I think.^^


	3. Relaxing after work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own anything! I just own this can of soda! And it's refreshing! =D Soda it's fantastic!**

**Family time: Chapter 3**

Naruto was changing in his room when he heard a soft knock.

"N-Naruto-kun are y-you there?"

"Yeah, wait a minute I'm changing." He couldn't see it but at the time a blush spread rapidly over the girls face.

"T-Takeshi is a-asleep, is t-there anything y-you want t-to do?"

He thought about it for a moment. He had been tired and wanted to go to sleep but that shower freshened him up and he felt wide awake.

"Maybe we could watch a movie or something. There's probably one laying around here somewhere." He opened the door. The blush that had been on Hinata's face had been slowly fading when he acted so normal but it had returned even worse then before now. He was wearing his pajama bottoms and was about to pull the top over his head, his hears were still a little moist and his tanned skin was showing because he was wearing jacket… or shirt for that matter. "Or what did you have in mind?"

"N-No," she shook her head furiously after realizing she was slightly staring at his bare chest. "A-A-A m-movie s-s-sounds g-great."

Naruto, who hadn't noticed the staring, increasing blushing or increasing stuttering pulled his shirt over his head. Okay let's see if we can find a movie.

* * *

Only five minutes later Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch. They had found a little collection of movies and had eventually chosen a action movie. First he had offered a romantic movie because she was a girl but she had said she didn't really like them. He always had known she wasn't an ordinary girl so he shrugged it off like something 'Hinatalike'. And at the moment he was happy about that. The real reason that she didn't like this kind of movie was that it reminded her how beautiful love really was, how much she wanted it and how, unlike in movies, she didn't get her prince at the end. It was sort of depressing.

And because she knew that Naruto didn't like horror, although he didn't admit it. And neither of them were in the mood for comedy they ended up with an action movie.

"Oh crap I forgot the drinks wait here." Naruto said while he quickly ran in the kitchen. "Hey Hinata what do you want?!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"D-Doesn't matter, j-just give m-me what your having."

"Okay!" He looked on the counter and found a small note. In a very clean and simple handwriting.

_To do list:_

_-Do the dishes_

_-Clean the bathroom_

_-Do groceries _

_-Pull weed_

_-Train_

_-Make dinner_

_-Order new kunai's_

_-…_

It was a pretty long list that seemed to go on and on. Most things were crossed through. Did Hinata really do all of this stuff today? And taken care of Takeshi!? He felt bad he had complained about his day and told her about it for the entire time they had dinner and he didn't even ask her about her day. It didn't mean because she was quiet that she didn't want to say anything. She probably didn't even get a chance to with all his wining and mindless talking.

He quickly grabbed two glasses and came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Hinata, I forgot to ask you how was your …" He stopped when he saw Hinata lying on the couch, her eyes were closed. Was she sleeping? "Hinata are you awake?" He whispered. When she didn't answer he smiled. She must have fallen asleep.

"Guess I wasn't the only one with a busy day." He sad down besides her. 'Should I wake her up?' He looked her over. She was lying really peaceful and quiet. 'No, I should probably let her sleep.'

He doubted for a minute and then picked her up bridal style. She wasn't heavy at all(if you had ninja training duh) and walked her to her bedroom. He slowly placed her on the bed. 'Should I undress her?' He began to blush. 'No, I should just put her in bed with her clothes on I think she would prefer that.' He covered her with the blanket and moved a strand of her hear that was lying on her face. Then he left and blinked out the light.

* * *

Hinata moaned. 'Oh I don't like my alarm clock. I don't feel like getting up. Wait getting up?! I don't remember going to my room! I don't even remember falling a sleep.' She tried to think back to last night. She saw Naruto without shirt… Then they were going to see a movie, he went to the kitchen and then… 'Oh No! I probably fell asleep on the couch! How embarrassing. Did…did I… talk in my sleep?' She blushed red. If she did she could never talk to Naruto again. Who knows what she said. 'How did I get here? I know I didn't go upstairs last night.' She blushed an even deeper shade of red. 'Did Naruto carry me upstairs? To my room? To my bed?' She quickly checked under the blanket to see that she was still wearing her clothes and sighed in relief. 'It's stupid to think Naruto would do something like that. Even with Sakura he wouldn't have done something. He just brought me upstairs and tucked me in. He always has been sweet like that. He could have just woken me up and let me go myself.' She sighed. Naruto wasn't interested in her. He probably didn't even like her as a friend. He probably thought she was a annoying girl that seemed to think he was her friend. I should just wake up and stop being silly. He wouldn't even want me if I offered it.

She walked downstairs to make breakfast but when she came downstairs she saw Naruto sitting at the table and her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Good morning Hinata," He said when he noticed she came in. "did you sleep well?"

"H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that I fell asleep." She said and began to make breakfast.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. I was doubting if I should wake you up or not but you were just sleepy so quietly and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up."

She felt relieved not only did she not say anything in her sleep but he also gave her a compliment. She didn't know if she could call it a compliment but in her mind it was the sweetest thing anyone could ever say to her. The fact that he said it already made it so.

"H-How was the m-movie?"

"I just watched some TV."

"G-Goomen ne, Naruto-kun you could've watched it y-yourself I don't mind. I didn't want to ruin your evening."

"You didn't ruin my evening. Yeah, I could've watched it alone but I didn't feel like it we can still watch it tonight. Right?"

She nodded. "Sure, if you still want to." She handed him his breakfast and they began eating.

* * *

Hey guys, I told you I would upload every two days. Ano… about this chapter… I had fun writing it =D I know that nothing much happened but it wanted to upload really quick, goomen ne. My ideas for this story seem to evaporate -.- I think I'll have three more chapters. Maybe more. If you want to know what's up with me just check my newsflash on my profile. You will be updated to what's going on in 'Kaina-world'!!!

See you Sunday!!!(I will probably upload again Sunday)


	4. Rainy day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Family time: Chapter 4**

Hinata and Naruto had been living together for a week now. They had grown accustomed to each other more then either of them realized. Naruto liked always having her around, he never knew how much being alone bothered him. He had always lived alone but now that they were living together he couldn't imagine living alone again. Coming home to an empty house, eating alone, waking up alone, being alone. Hinata had been around him almost the entire time and he enjoyed going home after missions. He didn't nag for missions anymore because to be honest he was relieved when he had a free day or was sent home after a mission.

Hinata had also grown accustomed to Narutobeing around her. She had always thought that when was older she would liveby herself. Her family had never been good company and she had gotten an urge to livealone and be free. Now she had realized that she didn't want to live alone. She didn't want freedom, it was just her family that she didn't like living with. Or maybe it was just because she liked living with Naruto so much and her family wasn't so bad at all.

They had slowly adjusted to their new lifestyle. Not only with each other but also with Takeshi. They both enjoyed taking care of him very much. Naruto began to ache for the day he would havea family himself. He wanted the family life now more then ever. He wanted a wife, a dog and as much kids as he could handle. He wanted to be called 'daddy' and 'honey' and he wanted everything about the family life. Hinata's resolve to become a mother had also become stronger although she had always loved kids and always knew she wanted them. Most days Naruto would get a small mission that would take him a couple hours to complete and afterwards they would stay home and relax. They talked about everything together and Naruto didn't understand why he never noticed what a good friend Hinata could be. Sometimes he would make a clone to take care of Takeshi so he and Hinata could have some time off. Which was really convenient especially if you didn't like to be waked in the middle of the night by a crying baby.

Now Naruto was staring out the window and sighed. It was raining hard, most of the streets were flooded and nobody was outside. Ninja's who could use water-jutsu were asked to help take care of the water problem. He sighed again, he wanted to go outside. He felt like going outside and taking a walk in the park.

"Stupid weather." He mumbled.

"I-Is something wrong N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata, who he hadn't noticed was there, asked.

"It's nothing Hinata, just the stupid weather."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I want to go outside but it's raining."

"T-Then just go outside. Y-You can always come back later and dry up."

He grinned she was right. He could just go outside and then dry up later. "Aright! Let's go Hinata!"

"Y-You want me to come?"

"Yeah of course what am I going to do outside by myself?" He thought for a minute of taking an umbrella or raincoat but he was getting more into the idea of just running in the rain. He quickly made a clone and grabbed Hinata dragging her outside.

"B-B-But N-Naruto-kun, I was about to make dinner and…"

"No excuses Hinata, we're going for a stroll down the park. The rain feels awesome."

They started running in the direction of the park. Nobody else was outside because it was raining so hard. They were standing ankle-deep in water but they didn't care. The rain was refreshing and the running felt good. When they arrived at the park the water had dropped and there were only puddles left on the small path.

"I guess they cleaned it up here already." Naruto said as they began walking.

They began talking while there clothes and hears became wet and sticky. Naruto had always found rain annoying but today he actually enjoyed it.

"So then Shikamaru said…" Naruto was so busy talking that he didn't watch were he was going, he slipped and fell in a large puddle.

"Shimata!" He cursed while Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making. "Hey Hinata that's not fair! Don't laugh at me!" He grabbed her and pulled her in the puddle.

With a loud splash she fell in the puddle besides him. "Ha that's what you get for laughing at the great Uzumaki Naruto!" He said laughing. She looked at him and splashed a wave of water over him with her hand.

"And that's what you get for pulling me in the puddle."

"I'm going to get you back for that one Hinata!"

They ran trough the park laughing and splashing each other with water. After a while they got to a point they only stood there panting. They were both exhausted from the running and couldn't get any wetter then they already were. Their clothes clung to there bodies and their hair stuck to their head.

"I-I thing w-we should go home now." Naruto said still trying to catch his breath. Hinata simply nodded and they started to walk home.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata came inside dripping wet from the rain.

"You should go take a shower first and change your clothes." Naruto offered.

"T-That's okay you can go first N-Naruto-kun."

"Hinata or you go take a shower first or we go together so hurry up and go shower." He said grinning. But even thought it had been a joke he couldn't help himself to get some wrong images racing through his mind about him and Hinata in the shower.

Hinata was blushing to but more furiously, she understood he mend it as a joke but only thinking about it made her feel dizzy like she was about to faint. It took her all her willpower to not faint after his comment and walk to the bathroom.

* * *

After Hinata and Naruto had showered. Separately of course. They sat down on the couch. Hinata was still drying her hair with a towel and Naruto just stared at the ceiling.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure N-Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"Do you promise to be completely honest about your answer even if it ends up hurting me?"

She doubted for a minute and then nodded. "O-Of course if you want me to answer truthfully then I will."

"Do you think I would make a good father?"

Hinata blushed slightly. "To be honest N-Naruto-kun, I think you w-would be a fantastic dad."

"Really? I never really thought about it before but now these last couple of days with y… Takeshi I started to think about if I would be a good father."

"N-Naruto-kun I honestly believe that you will be the perfect father. Y-You have been so great with Takeshi and you've learned a lot these last couple of days. T-There's no doubt in my mind that you will not only be a great ninja and H-Hokage but also a l-loving and dedicated father." She blushed at what she just sad but she knew it was the truth and that Naruto needed to hear it.

Naruto looked at her and noticed her face was a bit red. He hoped she didn't catch a fever or something from running outside earlier. He was also happy that she had so much trust in him and her words got to him. He felt the sudden urge to hug her and thank her but didn't. He could tell she was telling the truth. He couldn't imagine a sweet girl like Hinata lying to him.

"Thanks Hinata that means a lot to me."

He thought about what she said once more while a smile was one his face. He never lost the urge to hug her but his better judgment told him not to. 'She will totally freak out or be totally embarrassed. She will probably punch you like when you tried to hug Sakura. Girls aren't okay with me hugging them.' He found it hard to imagine Hinata hitting him but she would probably feel embarrassed or would want him to let go but wouldn't say anything about it.

"I'm going to bed. Thanks again Hinata that was really what I needed to hear."

He left and Hinata was still sitting on the couch. She still couldn't believe she had said that and helped him. She wanted to be there more for Naruto and she always felt happy when they were talking and he ended up with telling her something personal. Who knew maybe he could learn to trust her and tell her anything that was on his mind. She liked that thought. She liked knowing what was on his mind.

* * *

_Well here's chapter 4. I had this kind of image in my head but it didn't really come out right -.- Nothing really serious happened it was just to show that they're both opening up to each other and enjoy each others company and stuff. The shower thing well… it just had to be in there. I actually did this with my friend. It was raining really hard and nobody was outside but I wanted to go outside. So I talked my friends into going outside. We were outside for three hours and the next day we were all sick -.- but it was worth it, we had a great time. But don't worry Naruto and Hinata are still in great health. R&R (if you want to)_

_Once again thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Who support me and motivate me to write on! Love you guys ^^_


	5. Fights and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 5: Fights and Nightmares**

The days went on like they usually did and they were now living together for almost two weeks. Hinata was happy because in the second week Naruto didn't have so much to do. He only had a couple of missions this week and they had all been small missions that didn't take more then a couple of hours. Even Naruto was happy with his little break. He knew that after the 4 weeks he would get big missions again and he didn't mind. He loved missions but now he loved being home and being on mission equally as much. He had never been happy when coming back from missions. That just meant that if he didn't get anyone to go eat ramen with him he would have to go back to his apartment, alone. He couldn't imagine living alone anymore.

He was walking home after a mission. It hadn't taken long really just two hours. He didn't really stop to think about when exactly he had begun to call it his home. But when he thought of home he no longer thought about his small apartment.

"Naruto! Wait up!"

Naruto turned around when he heard Sakura's familiar voice call his name. His heart didn't jump anymore when he heard her. It hadn't done that in a long time. The reason was probably because he was older now, he had gotten used to Sakura and didn't feel the butterflies in his stomach anymore. He had gotten used to the feeling he always thought. He and Sakura had been teammates for 4 years now and even though he had been away for three of those he knew that he couldn't feel like that for the rest of his life. His feelings for her had changed and even though he thought it was because a crush turned into love. It hadn't turned into love but in something different.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto where have you been I haven't seen you in a while?"

"I have a mission to guard an Anbu child for 4 weeks. So I've been kind of busy."

Now that Sakura thought about it, she remembered Tsunade saying something like that to her. She had tricked Naruto in an easy babysitting mission to get him off her back.

"Oh that's right. I remember hearing something about that. Has to be pretty annoying."

Naruto looked at her obviously confused and she sighed.

"I mean it has to be really boring for you to stay inside the entire time. I mean you have Hinata but she doesn't really make good conversations. I mean you could as well be living with someone who can't talk at all. Don't you feel lonely all alone without anybody to talk to? And then with a baby on top of that."

Naruto felt something he never felt before. He felt annoyed by Sakura. Not only how shallow she was being but her voice sounded so insulting. "Actually Sakura, I really like this mission."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean at first taking care of a baby was a bit overwhelming but at least babies aren't shallow or insulting to other people. Secondly Hinata is really nice and it's fun to live with her not only is she really good company but once you get to know her she's a great person to talk to. Maybe if you didn't talk so much or didn't try to get all the attention you would hear what she had to say."

Sakura couldn't believe Naruto had just said that to her. Naruto never got mad at her. He always tried to win her over.

"I'm sorry, Sakura I don't have time to talk to you today." He lied and walked away. He couldn't believe he said that. He was relieved she had been too shocked to slaughter him. He was such an idiot! Now she was never going to talk to him again. He wanted to turn around and beg her on his knees to forgive him and that he didn't mean it but something stopped him. He still was mad at her. Hinata might be shy but that doesn't mean she's bad company and she would never say anything bad about Sakura.

He opened the door and was greeted by smell of food coming from the kitchen. There was always a nice smell in the house. Hinata loved cooking and Naruto didn't mind at all. He sat down at the table and he couldn't help but sigh.

"N-Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

"I just had a fight with Sakura."

"O-Oh, I'm sure she won't be mad anymore tomorrow. She never stays mad for long. D-Do you want me to treat your wounds?"

"There are no wounds and she didn't get mad at me." Hinata looked at him surprised for a moment and he continued. "Something she said just bothered me and I said things to her I really shouldn't have said."

Hinata was really surprised. Naruto never got mad at his friends. Or at least not seriously mad except for maybe sometimes at Sai. He was always nice to Sakura, for a reason nobody could miss. She wondered what it was but she knew it weren't any of her business. "I-If you regret saying it, maybe you should go to her and tell her you're sorry and take your words back."

"That's just the problem. I meant what I said and I… but I just…"

"Don't worry N-Naruto-kun, I'm sure Sakura will forgive you. S-She's always been a good friend of you and one little fight won't change that. I know the t-two of you can work this out."

He thought about it for a minute. She was right. Their friendship had gone through a lot and he was sure she wouldn't stay mad long. He would just apologize for being rude.

"Thanks Hinata, I feel better already."

* * *

It was 2 a.m. (that's morning right or night how you want to call it) Naruto was sleeping quietly in 'his' room. The room was quiet except for the sound of rain drops against the window. Suddenly a loud scream woke him up. He remembered the voice immediately and rushed to Hinata's room.

"Hinata are you alright?!"

Hinata was sitting upright in bed. He couldn't see much because it was dark and only a small light in the hallway was on but even with the dim light he could see tears sparkling on her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." She quickly tried to wipe away her tears but failed because they were still coming out her eyes. She hoped he hadn't noticed that she was crying yet but she knew he probably had.

He could see she was lying. He could see how scared, sad and hurt she was. He took a step in her room.

"No Hinata, you're not fine. Tell me what happened."

"I-It was nothing I-I just had a b-bad dream. I-I'm just b-being silly."

Naruto walked over to her bed and did something neither of them expected. He pulled her against her close against his chest and whispered in her ear. "Hinata you're not being silly. It's okay to be scared. You can cry."

Her face was buried in his chest and she began sobbing slowly and her tears began to stain his shirt.

"I-I was so scared." Her hands grabbed his shirt at his back and he continued comforting her.

"It's okay Hinata. You're safe. I'm here now. It was just a dream."

He couldn't help but enjoy this. The way he was holding her. The way she grabbed his shirt. Like she was holding on to him for dear life. She was so close to him that he could even smell her. He never noticed how small and fragile she was. Now he thought about it, she was the only person that had always been smaller then him. His chin rested on her head as she continued to sob in his shoulder. He felt bad. She was scared and sad and the only thing he could think of was how close she was to him. He could blame it on his hormones, he was a boy after all and she was a girl but was that really it?

Hinata, who suddenly also had realised how close they were pulled back quickly. Luckily for her it was to dark for him to see her blush. "I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun. I-I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

Both Naruto's hands grabbed her shoulders and he looked her in the eyes. She blushed even more when his sky-blue, sparkling eyes met her dull white ones.

"Listen good Hinata and don't you forget it. You're never cause me trouble and you never waist my time."

She never heard him talk so strict before but he still sounded kind at the same time, a gift probably only Naruto had.

"You got that?"

She nodded slowly. He was relieved she was doing better and didn't cry anymore.

"Now go to sleep okay? I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Hinata blushed increased at his comment. "Y-Y-You d-don't have t-to do that Naruto-kun. I'm fine."

Naruto grinned. "Sure you are but I know I won't get any sleep until I know you're fine so go ahead and sleep."

She nodded and lied down. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Soon she drifted to sleep and he smiled. She looked just like the night he carried her to 'her' room. Her worried face had been replaced by a carefree look that he didn't often see. For a moment he leaned back and let his head rest on the pillow beside her. He was staring at the ceiling while lying besides her. He was thinking about all kinds of stuff while it seemed like the pillow and blanket he was lying on were trying to make him fall asleep. He could feel himself slowly drift away and his eyes fluttered closed.

He was on the edge of sleeping when Hinata turned and sighed deeply. He quickly opened his eyes realizing that he had almost fallen asleep. The sleeping Hinata had woken him up and he was quit happy for that. Not that he would mind sleeping in one bed with Hinata, even though he was on the coverts and she underneath. But he could only imagine the awkward moment they would have in the morning. Still he doubted for a few moments if he shouldn't just fall asleep here but quickly rejected that idea. He wasn't some kind of pervert that crawled in bed with unsuspecting girls. Even if it was just her under the coverts and him on top of the coverts so they couldn't even touch each other. He got up slowly and walked to the door. He turned around one last time to make sure Hinata was okay and then disappeared in the hallway.

* * *

_This chapter was quick right? Yeah I felt like writing so I finished this chapter sooner than I thought I was. I'm sorry for the hint of Sakura bashing. I don't hate Sakura. I don't like her but I don't hate her either. And I don't have anything against people who like Sakura. I think everybody can like who he wants. I thought the nightmare scène was pretty cute and it was pretty long too. I came up with a few new ideas for this story these last few days (yes this was one of the ideas) and I think I'll make 4 more chapters after this because my reviewers wanted it to be longer. So think again when you think reviewing doesn't make a difference and I don't listen to my reviewers._

_BTW: I'm sorry if I scared anyone with the tittle 'Fights and Nightmares'. If you were reading it and going like: "Oh no... Oh no... Are Naruto and Hinata going to fight. No!! It was going so well!! NOOOO!!!" Then I apologize for the misunderstanding because Naruto and Hinata didn't have an argument. Naruto and Sakura did. So you guys can breath everything is still going fine._

_Hugs, kisses, and cookies for my lovely reviewers & readers ^^ (except maybe if I have some pervy readers they just get hugs and cookies I don't want to get grabbed or anything.)_


	6. Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Family time: Chapter 7

It had been almost 3 weeks by now that Naruto and Hinata had been assigned to their mission. A mission that the Hokage now called: 'Get Naruto Of My Back So I Can Enjoy Four Weeks of Peace' of course the only ones that knew about the mission's name were Tsunade herself, Shizune, Sakura and Tonton. She had tried to short the name with GNOFMBSICEFWOP but that was even harder to say then the complete name. Sakura and Naruto had in the meanwhile made up and it had surprised Naruto when Sakura hadn't been mad at all. She had apologized to him for what she said and he accepted her apologies of course.

It was 6 p.m. when Naruto was walking 'home' after a mission that had taken ten hours to complete. He was exhausted and was looking forward to dinner and a shower. When he opened the door he immediately knew something wasn't right. The smell that was always coming from the kitchen wasn't there and even though he could see that all the lights were on he couldn't here Hinata anywhere.

"Hinata? I'm back." When he didn't hear an answer he said it louder but when he still didn't get a response he walked in the kitchen. The kitchen was empty and not even the ingredients for the food were anywhere to be found. He ran upstairs to see if maybe she was in her room but didn't find her there either.

"Hinata?! Are you here?!"

He opened the last door which was from Takeshi's room and that was still slightly opened. He immediately noticed that he wasn't there and that there were broken glass shards on the floor, he didn't know where they came from but he could tell it wasn't from a window or anything. He panicked. Where could they be? He remembered that Tsunade had told him that Takeshi's mother was an Anbu. Had they been kidnapped? If he had found out at that moment that Tsunade had made the part of the Anbu up he probably would've killed her. He ran down the stairs again. What was he supposed to do? If someone had kidnapped them he had to go to the Hokage but he didn't want to. He wanted to go look for them right now. He didn't know where they went, if they were taken, by who they were taken or when and all the ways to find those things out seemed to slip out of his mind. Like he forgot all his training and he didn't know anything about anymore. He was about to get some kind of nervous breakdown when he heard someone walking in. He turned around to find out it was Ino, she was breathing heavily and sweating.

"I looked for you everywhere! You have to go to the hospital quick!"

He wanted to ask her what happened but he didn't want to waist any time and he could see that Ino was too tired to keep up with his speed to go to the hospital. So he ran past her and ran to the hospital as fast as he could. His mind tried to think of what could've happened but he didn't want to think about it.

When he arrived at the hospital he was out of breath and tired. He swung the door open and immediately saw the person he was looking for and she saw him. She looked scared and he could see she was glad to see him.

"Hinata, what happened?!"

"I d-don't exactly know. I-I just walked in and when I-I picked Takeshi up I n-noticed he was burning up with f-fever. I didn't know what to do and y-you weren't there so I brought h-him to the hospital as f-fast as I could but nobody t-tells me anything and I'm afraid he m-might be seriously ill or e-even…"

She started to sob and he couldn't think of anything else to do then pull her closer and wrap his arms around her.

"Don't even think like that. I'm sure he's going to be just fine. Don't worry about it."

"B-But what if it's m-my fault? I-I was supposed to t-take care of him and n-now he's sick and I don't even know how he's doing."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault he got sick. Nobody could've taken better care of him then you."

He was comforting her as good as he could but he was actually scared out of his mind. He had grown so accustomed to him that he didn't know what would happen if something happened to him. He had really started to care for him and not knowing how he was doing was driving him mad.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there when I needed to be Hinata." He whispered.

"I-It's not your fault N-Naruto-kun, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. I'm just happy you're here now."

He let go of her and took a step back.

"Listen Hinata, I'm going to find how Takeshi is doing you just stay here okay?"

She nodded and he turned around. He was walking through the hallway looking for someone who could tell him what he needed to know when he saw the Hokage coming out of one of the rooms.

"Tsunade baa-chan! How's Takeshi?"

"He's fine now. We have had several more reports from this illness lately. It seems to be going around and it's a good thing Hinata found him so early. If she had found him any later there would have been a big chance of him dying. He's better now and after some more medical treatment you can take him home."

A big weight dropped from Naruto's shoulders and he felt incredibly happy.

Soon after he went to tell Hinata the good news and she also let out a sigh of relief.

-----------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------

_I know this was a short chapter but just see it as a little extra. Some drama in the story :D Just so we would remember poor Takeshi who I always seem to forget. Sorry I just think he's kind of a mood killer. I never really taught of anything that could happen with Takeshi. If you have any ideas you can let me know. __I've been uploading a lot lately because I got an extra free day and was in the mood for writing._

_So kisses, hugs and cookies for all my readers and reviewers._


	7. Out for a drink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7: Out for a drink**

Hinata and Naruto were walking through the streets of Konoha. They had been assigned to there mission 25 days ago. Takeshi wasn't sick anymore and Naruto had left a clone at home while he and Hinata went to get the groceries. The first couple of days after Takeshi got sick Hinata had felt bad about leaving him with a clone but after Naruto said that his clone was as reliable as himself she didn't seem to have a problem with it anymore.

They weren't really in a hurry to go back home when they walked by Ino's shop.

"Hey what if we pay Ino a visit she's probably working in the shop anyway."

Hinata nodded and so they went in the shop where, as expected, Ino was standing behind the register.

"Hinata, Naruto what are you doing here?"

"We just came by to say 'hi'. How have you been?"

"I've been good Naruto but it's a good thing that you stopped by. I needed to talk to Hinata today anyway. Me and the girls are going out for a drink tonight because Temari is coming to Konoha. Do you want to come?"

Hinata was preparing herself to turn her offer down. She really wasn't the kind of girl that liked to hang out in bars. Well maybe she was that kind of girl because she never really tried it so she couldn't know but she could only imagine what her father would say if he found out. But the moment she opened her mouth to say something she was immediately cut off by Naruto.

"Sure she wants to come! She'll be there!"

"B-But N-Naruto-kun…"

"No but's Hinata you deserve a night of. _(With __**but's**__ I mean __**but in plural**__. I don't know how to write that) _You've been taking care of me for almost for weeks and now you deserve a break.

"That's nice Naruto" Ino exclaimed. "So Hinata I'll see you at the gates at 7."

Hinata could only nod and she and Naruto left the shop.

* * *

It was four in the morning and Naruto was sitting upright in his bed. 'If she's not back in a half hour I'm going to look for her.' He thought. Hinata still wasn't home and Naruto was worrying about her. 'She's probably spending the night at Tenten's house or something. There's no need to worry.' But it didn't really calm him down. He lay back down on the bed his back turned to the door. 'There's no way I'm going to look for her. This is her time of she deserves this. It's her business when she decides to come home.' He thought back how empty the house had been without Hinata and how he didn't enjoy his instant ramen like he used to. He loved instant ramen! He used to eat it everyday but now that he was used to Hinata cooking for him it just tasted boring maybe he should've gone to Ichiraku. He turned himself on his back with his hands tucked under his head. He closed his eyes. He should try to get some sleep.

Slowly the door of 'his' room opened but he didn't look.

"N-Naruto-kun, are y-you awake?" It was Hinata's voice he knew that immediately but it sounded different in a way.

She took a few wobbly steps in his direction and before Naruto had even opened his eyes she was on top of him, straddling him and kissing him.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He kind of liked the feeling she was giving him but he knew it was wrong. He couldn't even smell her scent now. The only thing he could smell was the extremely strong scent of alcohol surrounding her. He pushed her of off him.

He never saw anyone as drunk as she was right now. It was a miracle she hadn't passed out or something. He picked her up and carried her to her room. She wrapped her arms around him and began blurring words he could barely understand.

"You know you're really pretty Naruto-kun." She giggled. "No… no beautiful." She giggled again. "You look like a princess." She giggled even harder then a princess and Naruto laid her down in her bed.

"You should try to get some sleep." He wanted to turn around but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. I want you to s-sleep with me." Naruto swallowed but then walked back to his room.

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up with the biggest headache she ever experienced. It felt like her head was going to split in two. She didn't remember anything from last night but it felt like she had been hit with a truck. She wanted to get up when Naruto walked in with a glass of water and a tablet.

"Here drink this. It will help."

She nodded and took the glass from him.

"W-What happened l-last night?"

Naruto wasn't really surprised she didn't remember what happened. He was actually kind of relieved.

"Nothing. You came home and I putt you in bed."

"I'm s-so sorry N-Naruto-kun, I didn't want to bother you. I normally never get like this. I don't remember what happened last night."

"I know. Listen I'm going to go into town for some groceries. Is there anything you want me to bring?"

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha. He wasn't out for groceries like he said. He knew exactly where he was going though. He walked in the Yamanaka flower shop to find Ino standing behind the register. She looked tired and you could tell she had a hangover.

"Naruto don't throw with the door like that. Can't you tell I have a major headache?"

"You deserve it! What were you thinking getting Hinata drunk like that!?"

"Hey, don't look at me. We we're about to leave at two but there was this guy who wanted to buy Hinata a drink. She said no but we talked her into having a drink with him. Hinata stayed and we left."

"Who was the guy?"

"I think his name was Ren or something."_(__From Japanese __蓮__"lotus" or __恋__"romance, love")_"I think he works at that new shop that sells those surfing equipments."

Naruto who had obviously heard what he needed to hear turned around and left the shop. Ino decided that this reminded her of something a friend of her said.

"Troublesome." She sighed.

* * *

Ren was unloading some boxes in the shop when he heard someone behind him.

"Hey Ren!"

He turned around and as soon as he did a fist hit his face and he fell on the floor.

"What The Hell?!"

He looked up at his attacker and was surprised to see that he had never met the man before. He was around his age maybe a year younger and had blond hair with blue eyes and whisker like marks on his face. The thing he noticed the most about the boy's appearance was that he looked pissed. Not just pissed. Oh no! Not just pissed. Pissed at him!

"Hey man, who the hell are you!?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and if you don't answer some questions for me I'm the last person you're ever going to see!"

He got up slowly and rubbed his sore nose.

"What did you do to Hinata?!"

Ren thought for a few moments trying to remember who he was talking about.

"Oh the girl with the white eyes and the jacket. Who are you her boyfriend or something?"

Naruto was slightly taken back by this question. "I… Let's just say I'm her roommate."

"Listen man, I didn't do anything to that girl. I treated her to some drinks. She was hesitating in the beginning but she was already slightly drunk so she accepted. You're a guy you know how it is. I just wanted to score."

Just after he said that he received a full forced hit to the face. He fell on the ground and blood was coming from his nose.

"Dude, you broke my nose!"

"You stay away from Hinata or I'll kill you! You better think again before you try to get my friend drunk!"

He turned around and left. He didn't know why but that guy just pissed him of more then Sai. 'Stupid asshole' He thought.

* * *

_So my new Chapter! Go check my newsflash on my profile to check out my hits!_

_So the mission is almost over and so is the Story. Don't worry there are still two chapters coming up. I think I'm going to upload 1 more chapter today. Maybe I'll finish it today if I find the time._

_Don't forget to review and to check out my newsflash on my profile. Thanks everybody. Hugs, kisses and cookies for you guys._


	8. Mission Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 8: Mission Ending**

It was morning not just an ordinary morning but a special morning. It was exactly four weeks ago that Naruto and Hinata had gotten the mission now called: Naruto Of My Back So I Can Enjoy Four Weeks Of Peace or as you can also call it GNOFMBSICEFWOP. For Tsunade this mission had been a complete success. She didn't see Naruto three times a day anymore asking if he could go on an S-ranked mission. He was even doing small missions inside the village without nagging. In two hours they needed to report at her office and she wasn't looking forward on telling him the truth. She sighed.

"Can't I just lie to him like a normal person would?" She didn't want her peace and quiet to go away yet but she knew she had no choice. The baby's mother was coming home in two hours and she couldn't just send her away. But it was very tempting. She had heard from several sources that he and Hinata had gotten really close these last few weeks. That Hinata liked Naruto wasn't really a secret. The way they had acted in the hospital had shown her how close they had gotten but gossips were being spread about them. Some people said that Naruto had beaten up some guy who had gotten Hinata drunk others said that they walked through the town hand in hand a nurse had seen them in the hospital and it wasn't so strange that most people thought that they were a couple now but everyone who knew Hinata or Naruto personally knew that wasn't true. Not only did Hinata still stutter but there had been a blush on her face that hadn't gone away for four weeks.

* * *

Naruto was cleaning 'his' room. He couldn't believe that he was going back to his apartment. He had gotten so used to this house that he didn't even called his apartment his home anymore. He sighed. He was going to miss this. He packed his bags. It wasn't much just a small suitcase. He wondered if Hinata was also going to miss this. He didn't really have another word for it than this because he didn't even know himself what this was. Living with someone, not being alone, taking care of a baby… But Hinata probably wasn't going to miss this. She lived with her family. When she got back home her family was probably waiting to see her. She probably missed her family. They were waiting for her. The only thing that waited for him was an empty apartment. No, an empty dust covered apartment and probably some cups of instant ramen. He was probably going to eat at Ichiraku's today. He didn't feel like eating alone. Ayame and the old man had probably missed him. He smiled. Of course they had. He was going to let Iruka-sensei treat him to some ramen.

Lastly he put a picture of team 7 in his backpack. He wasn't looking forward to being alone again maybe that's why he trained so much. There was nothing worse then being home alone. He had never noticed how much he disliked living alone or how much he had liked not living alone these last couple of weeks. He had to admit. It was nice to know someone was waiting for you at home. It was nice to be able to talk to someone whenever you wanted. It was nice to just watch TV with someone instead of alone. Of course he had to sacrifice certain things, like he couldn't eat breakfast in his underwear anymore and he had to knock on the door of the bathroom before entering and of course he had to share his toothpaste. But those were just little details. Those things were weird in the beginning but you got used to them. The thing he was probably going to miss the most was just the long talks that he and Hinata had when they were bored or just commenting on the show they were watching. He knew he was going to miss this.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were standing in the Tsunade's office.

"First Naruto I think I promised you something."

"Yeah my team to go look for Sasuke-teme."

She sighed bracing herself for what was going to come. "Here are your three Shinobi's." The door opened and Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi walked in.

"Naruto-nee-san, you're our boss cool!"

"What?! Konohamaru?!" Naruto yelled. Hinata giggled. Naruto had kind of been betrayed.

"Baa-chan! That's not fair!"

"I promised you a team of shinobi to look for Sasuke. Well here is it! They have to be back in three days and they need to be in bed every day before 10! You got that?!"

After that Naruto whined, screamed and pleaded but Tsunade hadn't broken her word and no matter what he did she didn't budge.

Naruto was still going on about her backstabbing him when there was a knock on the door.

"Ah that most be the client." Tsunade said relieved. "Enter."

The door opened and a woman walked in, she was kind of chubby and Naruto smiled.

"Ah you have to be from the Akimichi-clan right? I don't know any other Shinobi's that look like that."

"What are you talking about kid? If I'm a shinobi then you're the Hokage."

"What?! Listen lady I'm going to be Hokage aren't you an Anbu?"

"Heavens no boy, I'm just a merchandiser."

"What?! Baa-chan you liar!"

"Okay Naruto I lied about that but I…"

The office of the Hokage was filled with screaming and yelling from both sides of the desk for more then a half hour after that. When Naruto finally calmed down after Tsunade threatened to send him on D-ranked missions for the rest of his life they left.

"I can't believe that woman. Just lying to me like that. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be Hokage one day. She can't disrespect me like that." Naruto muttered as he and Hinata made their way out of the building.

They came outside and stopped for a minute.

"T-Then I guess, I-I'll see you around." Hinata said.

Naruto doubted for a minute but when she turned around he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Hinata wait, I want t-to tell you s-something. N-N-No ask you something. W-Well both actual." He grinned a little nervous. "Do you have a minute?"

She nodded, surprised by his sudden mood shift.

"Listen Hinata, I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed living together with you. I never realized how much I disliked being alone. I've really grown accustomed to you and Takeshi and I think this realization was a good thing. Hinata I…"

* * *

_Yes exiting isn't it? I finished chapter 9 already but I'm not going to upload it yet =D No I think I'll wait a week before I upload the last chapters XD You should really see the look on your face. But really I'm serious I'm going to upload next Monday when I come home from school. It's written and stuff but I want to build up the tension for a week. So put a big X on your calendar because you will find out the ending on June 8._

_Kisses, hugs and cookies =D For my lovely (and hopefully patient) readers and reviewers._

_Btw: For my readers who also upload stories, I have a question. The chapters I uploaded with Document Managar have a catogory that's called life. What does that mean? Because it counts down from 60 days. What happends when those 60 days end? Pleas respond by a PM or a review._


	9. Unexpected news

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 9:Unexpected**

"_Listen Hinata, I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed living together with you. I never realized how much I disliked being alone. I've really grown accustomed to you and Takeshi and I think this realization was a good thing. Hinata I _asked Sakura-chan to live with me. I mean just as friends for now but hopefully this will bring us closer together like it brought you and me closer._"_

Hinata's heart shattered. He and Sakura were going to live together? She had found out recently that Sakura loved Naruto just like he liked her. No… Naruto didn't like Sakura, he loved Sakura and now she loved him back.

Naruto, who hadn't noticed that she wasn't as excited as him continued. "She's moving with me tomorrow but now what I wanted to ask you. You want to go eat something at Ichiraku's? Sakura's busy packing her stuff for tomorrow and Iruka-sensei's broke but don't worry I'll treat."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I promised to eat with my parents today." She lied. Her family probably hadn't even realized she was gone if she hadn't told them. They didn't want to have dinner with her. They never did.

Naruto looked slightly disappointed (that's what you get for choosing the wrong girl BAKA!) "Oh yeah of course, I'm sorry I forgot."

He turned around and walked off. "See you around Hinata." He called back but didn't realize Hinata was long gone.

* * *

Hinata crashed down on her bed. Tears were finally flowing out of her eyes. She had tried to hold them in the whole time while she ran home. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid but at the beginning it sounded so good for her.

_Listen Hinata, I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed living together with you. I never realized how much I disliked being alone. I've really grown accustomed to you and Takeshi and I think this realization was a good thing._

It had sounded like heaven in Hinata's ears and what followed sounded like hell.

_Hinata I asked Sakura-chan to live with me. I mean just as friends for now but hopefully this will bring us closer together like it brought you and me closer._

With those words he shattered the happiness his previous words had brought her. It was so pathetic that he could control her emotions with just a couple of words. Nobody could do so much damage with so little words. This was far worse than all the things Neji had said during the Chuunin exams. This was far worse than all the things her father always said to her. This was for her more painful then all the times she had been called pathetic, weak, a loser or all the other things. She had never felt more like a failure.

'It's your own fault! You stupid girl! You should never have started to like him! You knew he wouldn't love you! You knew he loved Sakura! You knew you weren't even competition for her! It's all your fault for liking him! You should feel happy for him and Sakura, not feel sorry for yourself!' She stopped crying and tried to wipe her tears. She tried to be happy for him and Sakura but it was difficult. It was only a matter of time before they would get together. Sakura liked Naruto now. He would ask her on a date and she would say yes. It was a matter of time before they got together.

She wiped her tears away once again. There was something important she had to do.

* * *

Naruto opened the door of his apartment. It looked just as he expected, messy, dusty and most of all empty. He ended up having dinner with Chouji but only after he had promised to treat. His wallet felt empty and probably all the money he had made in the past four weeks was gone. He turned on the light. It looked exactly how it was when he left. Empty cups of ramen, milk cartons, training rolls and clothes were lying around and he sighed. He should probably clean up before Sakura came to live with him or she would change her mind. Even worse she would beat him an inch from death and then probably still change her mind. He was surprised that Sakura had said yes. But she had told him before that she thought it was about time for her to find a place of her own. She was only sixteen but she was a Kunoichi and that made her more responsible than other girls her age. He wondered if he would've moved out already if he had parents.

He knew Kiba and Chouji were sharing an apartment. Shikamaru was too lazy to move out. That would mean that he would have to do everything himself and that would be troublesome. Shino was the heir of the Aburame clan so he probably wouldn't move out. Hinata and Neji lived with the rest of the Hyuuga clan. Ino shared a room with Tenten but still helped out at her parent's shop and Lee… well he didn't even know if he had parents or not. It wouldn't surprise him if he was living with Gai-sensei.

He sighed. He probably was going to have to keep his apartment clean from now on. Hinata never made a big deal about his sloppiness but Sakura probably would. If he made a mess when he lived with Hinata he would feel bad himself because she tried hard to keep it clean. So he had tried to keep it clean himself.

* * *

Hinata was standing by a familiar door. She hadn't been here a lot just a couple of times. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard some moving on the other side of the door and then it was opened.

"Oh, Hinata what are you doing here?"

"A-Ano… S-Sakura I n-need to talk with y-you about something. C-Can I come i-in?"

"Sure" Sakura was a little bit surprised but opened the door more so Hinata could come in.

Hinata took a few steps in shyly. "You h-have a lovely h-home." She said polite.

"Tell me why you came Hinata."

"W-Well I h-heard about y-you and N-Naruto-kun moving in together."

"Listen Hinata, I'm sorry but Naruto just never…"

Hinata quickly nodded. "I-I know. N-Naruto-kun never was i-interested in m-me and I know you l-like him and he always l-liked y-you. I-I just came here t-to tell you that I wish y-you and N-Naruto-kun the best. I-I hope that y-you two are going to be h-happy."

"H-Hinata are you sure? You liked him for so long."

"B-But he never l-liked me. I r-realize that n-now. I-I'm happy for the b-both of you and I-I promise I-I won't come b-between you and N-Naruto-kun. I-I'm going to t-try to move o-on. I-I'm going to f-forget about him."

Sakura nodded.

"I-I really wish y-you and N-Naruto-kun the best." She turned around and left. Sakura stood there for a few moments. She felt bad for Hinata. She liked Naruto and she knew Hinata liked him to. Naruto never had liked Hinata. He always had been obvious in that field.

* * *

The next couple of days were very busy for Naruto. Sakura didn't just move in with him. Sakura AND all her stuff moved in with him. He never knew someone could have as much stuff as Sakura did. It didn't take her long to stuff her own room with stuff. She had also given the bathroom (that they had to share), the kitchen and the living room a feminine touch. It was weird for him at the beginning but he had to admit that he wasn't very gifted in indoor decoration.

"Don't you think this is a bit much Sakura?" He had asked, looking at his living room that he didn't even recognize anymore.

"No, it's fare. Half of the stuff in the room is still yours. Oh and I to buy a new closet. I have too many clothes for the small closets you have here." She had simply responded.

The difference between living with Sakura and living with Hinata was huge. Sakura didn't like cooking at all. She cooked on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. He cooked on Thursday, Friday and Sunday. On Saturday they ordered take out or went to Ichiraku's. Sakura also cooked a lot but her food was different from Hinata's. Hinata focused more on the taste of her food and Sakura more on the health of the food. She didn't want to gain weight and because she was a medic Nin she was very focused on a healthy diet. Often she didn't want to eat what Naruto made not only because it was most of the time uneatable but also because it was often not healthy enough for her.

Some other differences were that she didn't like to get up in the morning and spent a lot of time in the bathroom. Because of this he had often been late because he had to wait until she was finished. Other differences were that she was busy most of the time and only watched TV when there were shows on that she HAD to see. Like on Sunday night when her soap came on. Or Friday at 7 when there was a show on National Geographic she always watched.

The last thing that was probably the biggest difference with living with Sakura was that she was almost never home. Hinata most of the time waited for him until he came home to go out somewhere or just left a note but Sakura spent a lot of time training, in the hospital or just walking around town. She didn't like staying home a lot and it seemed like Naruto saw her less than before.

He and Sakura had been living together for almost two weeks now and now he was sitting home alone. He was bored and didn't know what to do.

'I haven't seen Hinata in 2 weeks. I should go talk to her maybe she wants to hang out. '

* * *

Naruto arrived at the house where Hinata lived. He hadn't been here a lot but he knew the location pretty well. A lot of big clan's had houses in this street. He was surprised when he saw a familiar person standing outside Hinata's house.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto grabbed the person, who was equally surprised to see him, with his collar.

"Relax dude, we're cool. I have a good reason."

Naruto was about to ask some questions when Hinata came outside.

"R-Ren, N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing?"

In Naruto's confusion he let go of Ren's collar. He took a few steps in Hinata's direction and swung an arm around her protectively which made her blush uncontrollably.

Naruto was quit shocked by the way she just called him Ren and the way his arm was lying comfortable on her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his confusion.

"Hinata-chan is my girlfriend." Ren flashed him an evil grin. Naruto wanted to kill him then and there but he couldn't now that Hinata liked him.

"D-Do you know e-each other?" Hinata asked.

"No" Ren said. "No, we don't. Let's go Hinata the night is still young and your father told me to bring you back before 12." He turned to Naruto. "Go ahead inside. Neji's training in the garden."

They left and Naruto had a sudden urge to jump Ren's retreating form. His blood boiled with anger and the Kyuubi had never seemed so tempting. He wondered how it had happened that Hinata and Ren were now together.

* * *

_Not what you expected :D Don't worry this isn't the ending. Nobody guessed he was going to tell her that XD It was difficult to keep what he was going to tell to myself but I made it._

_Hugs, kisses and cookies 4 my lovely readers. _


	10. Raining again

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

_Flashback/Authors note_

**Kyuubi talking.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 10: Raining again

_Flashback 10 days ago_

_It was a beautiful morning when Hinata was walking through Konoha. She wasn't really enjoying the weather. She hadn't enjoyed anything lately. She had told Sakura that she was going to give up on loving Naruto 4 days ago. But it was difficult to ignore her feelings. It was hard not to think about him or blush when she did. She was happy she hadn't seen him yet. She walked passed some new stores and her eyes widened. Naruto was walking down the street. He was alone and hadn't seen her yet. The first thing she had thought about was to run up to him and say hello. But she changed her mind. She shouldn't. Even if her heart was beating so fast that she thought her ribs were going to break she couldn't love him anymore. She quickly ran in the first store she saw and waited until he walked past. She sighed. Why was it so hard for her? She had stopped loving Naruto but still her heart raced when she saw him. Why couldn't it just stop? Stop beating for him. Why couldn't her mind stop thinking about him? Why couldn't her cheeks stop blushing when someone mentioned his name? Why couldn't her body understand that it was for the best? It almost looked like they were working against her._

"_So we meet again." She was startled when she heard a voice behind her and turned around. It took her a while to recognize the person but slowly she started to remember his face._

"_Ano…y-you're the g-guy from the b-bar. What are you doing h-here?" She still couldn't remember what happened that night but she knew he had been there._

"_I work here but I'm done working for today. How about you and I go get a drink together?"_

_She shook her head. "I-I shouldn't. I-I actually don't r-really drink that n-night was the first time."_

"_That's okay, I'll just treat you to lemonade then or some thee?"_

"_I-I don't k-know. I r-really should b-be getting home."_

"_Ok, how about this? You have a drink with me and I won't tell that guy you're in love with him?"_

"_W-What?!"_

"_That sounds fair right? I'll just get my coat." He said grinning._

_End flashback_

* * *

Now it was ten days later they had gone out every single day. She had tried to turn him down a couple of times but she was scared that he would tell Naruto what she felt about him. If he found out their friendship would be over. Sakura would hate because she thought Hinata was still after Naruto and her friendship with Naruto would be over. He would tell her that he loved Sakura-chan and nobody else. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let Naruto find out how she felt about him, now more then ever.

Ren was in a good mood tonight. He had just gotten his revenge on that whiskered guy that punched him in the face. That was what he had been after for almost 10 days. The fact that by doing so he was walking around with a pretty girl was also a great extra. He had been looking for a way to get his revenge on the blond and she was perfect for doing so. The look on his face when he wrapped his arm around her and walked away was perfect. He always knew revenge was sweet but he was enjoying himself more then he had expected to. This really was one of the best plans he ever came up with.

* * *

It was three days ago that Naruto had found out about Hinata and Ren being together and he hadn't thought about anything else since. He couldn't believe that a sweet girl like Hinata would go out with a jerk like that. He should have finished that cocky bastard when he had the chance. He tried to calm himself down. He should just let it go. It wasn't his business. He shouldn't get involved. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

'Why do I care so much anyway?'

'**You're such an idiot. You can't even figure yourself out.' **A deep voice in his mind said.

Naruto sighed. 'What are you talking about Kyuubi? What caused you to suddenly pop up?'

'**What I'm talking about is that you're an idiot. If you haven't figured it out yourself and don't you remember when you get angry or frustrated you're seal weakens.'**

'What ever. I still don't know what I'm going to do!'

'**Well anything is better then lying here doing nothing. Just move on with your life.'**

'I get it!'

'**Get what?'**

'I finally get why I'm so upset by this!'

'**You do?'**

'Yes, it's so simple. I feel stupid for not realizing it before.'

'…'

'Hinata is my friend and that's why I can't stand her being with that cocky bastard.'

The Kyuubi sighed. He really thought that for a minute Naruto at least figured out his own feelings.

'**So what are you going to do now?'**

'I don't know yet but I'll find out soon.'

He stood up and quickly grabbed his jacket while he ran outside.

* * *

Ren was carrying a heavy box when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey Ren!"

He turned around just in time to dodge a fist that was heading for his face. Naruto hadn't known what he was going to do the whole way he was on his way but as soon as he saw Ren's face the need to hit him became to strong to ignore.

"Ah Naruto, I expected that you would come and pay me a visit." He grinned again. He shifted his head to Naruto's fisted hands. "And I expected that to but I wouldn't try it again if I were you."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you wouldn't want Hinata to be mad at you. Would you?" Naruto's eyes widened when his brain took in the information.

"Face it, Naruto. I'm Hinata's boyfriend. You can't touch me. If you do Hinata will find out and how are you going to explain to her why you beat up her boyfriend?"

Naruto's fists balled up even more and the desire to punch him again became greater with every passing second.

A few seconds passed. In these seconds Naruto realized that Ren was right and there was nothing he could do. Or at least not as long as Ren and Hinata were together. It was quiet while Naruto glared at him and Ren had a victorious grin on his face. He knew he had won this battle. The tension was hanging thick in the air until a customer broke the silence.

"Excuse me? Do you have this in green?"

Ren looked at the customer while he could feel Naruto's glare still on him. "Of course, right this way. I'll show you."

* * *

The next days were even worse for Naruto. He didn't want to stay inside because he didn't want to be alone. Sakura wasn't home a lot and if she was they were fighting most of the time. Sakura had a temper and not a lot of patience and Naruto felt her wrath on several occasions. He had told Sakura about his problems with Ren but she just seemed annoyed.

"Listen Naruto, it's not your business who she dates! Now just stop moping and help me pick a color for the new color of the kitchen!"

Going outside was even worse. It seemed like everywhere he went he saw Ren and Hinata. He never got a chance to talk to her alone and every time he saw them together the urge to punch Ren in the face was back more then ever but today he had to talk to Hinata. He was walking past Ichiraku's when he saw Hinata and Ren eating inside. The same urge he always had came back and he decided that he was going to talk to her today. He didn't know what he was going to say yet but he hadn't talked with her in such a long time. He missed her and wanted everything to go back to the things they were. He hid somewhere when he saw them come out. He was going to follow them to her house and then when he left he was going to talk to her. Alone. He never saw her alone anymore and it pissed him of how much time they spend together.

When they arrived at her house he cringed. He could see Ren leaning forward in Hinata's direction. He wanted to do something but he was frozen. He was only an inch away from her face when she quickly turned her head. Resulting him in kissing her on her cheek instead of her lips. Naruto's let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He was so relieved that it took him almost all of his will power to stay quiet. Ren pulled back and he looked at her angry.

'Don't you dare. Don't you get it in your mind to be angry at her. You should be happy to just live in the same village as a girl like that.'

"What was that for?!" Ren almost screamed at her. "I give you everything that you want for two weeks and that's how you thank me?! You ungrateful…"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to-to…"

"Fine, just don't let it happen again." He said before he walked away. Hinata stood outside for a few moments looking in the direction that he left and then went inside.

Naruto sighed. It didn't matter if he talked to Hinata. He didn't even know what to say. Should he say something about Ren? Was it really his business?

It started raining. He turned around and started walking. He wasn't really walking anywhere. He was just walking. The rain soaked his skin and clothes but he almost didn't notice. It refreshed him. His mind tried to figure out what he had to do but so many things were going true his mind that he almost got a headache. When he realized where he was again his heart cringed again. He was standing in the park. Exactly where he had pulled her in the puddle. But the puddle was gone now and he was alone. He ran home. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

* * *

When he got home he grabbed his key and opened the door. He wanted to walk inside when he saw Sakura standing there.

"Don't even think about it Naruto! You're not coming inside like that. You're wet and you're going to mess up the floor!"

"But Sakura-chan, you can easily clean it. It's just water."

She threw him a towel and some clothes and closed the door. "Forget it Naruto! You're not coming in until you're dry! I don't want you dripping on the floor! I just cleaned it!"

"But Sakura-chan, I can't just change here in the hallway. Pleas let me in."

"You should have thought about that before you left now hurry up!" He looked around. Nobody seemed to be around so he quickly dried himself up and changed clothes. When he was dry Sakura opened the door and the tired Naruto walked in.

"Naruto, sit down I have something important to tell you." Sakura said at her sweetest tone that she normally only used to use with Sasuke.

He was actually pretty tired but he knew if he said no, Sakura would get mad. So he sat down.

"I decided that I need to move on with my life. I will allow you to take me out on a date, Naruto."

Naruto was surprised. Sakura wanted to go out on a date with him? He thought about it, something that obviously pissed Sakura off.

"What?! You've been asking me out since we were children and now you have to think about it?!"

Naruto sighed. "Listen Sakura-chan, I always liked you. Since I was a kid and these last few weeks have made me realize that… that maybe you and I won't work out after all. I mean I still like you but just not on the same way. I just realized it when you said I could take you out. I just wasn't happy. My heart didn't skip a beat and my breath didn't stop. I think living with you has made me realized that we're just not right for each other. I hope we can still be friends."

"What?! Why did you go from asking me out everyday at least twice to turning me down?! You can't do that to me Naruto! You always loved me! You can't be over me! You love me!"

"I'm sorry."

"This is all that stupid Hinata's fault! She told me she wasn't going to come between us! That lying snake! Just wait until I get my hands on her!"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"She loves you! She always has! But when she found out I was in love with you that lying wh0re told me that she wasn't going to come between us! She said she was happy for us! Yeah right! She just said that to let me put my guard down and now she stole you from me!"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, his eyes widened in disbelieve and his mouth fell open. "She what?" He quickly stood up and ran out of the apartment.

'I can't believe I missed it. How long?'

'**As long as you know her.'**

Naruto gasped and his foot splashed in a puddle.

'So long I can't believe I missed it. All those years. I can't believe I didn't notice. All the signs were there I was just so blinded. I only saw Sakura.'

'**Yeah, your pretty stupid kid. Everybody else figured it out already."**

He ran so hard as he could while the water splashing under his feet soon the bottom of his pants was soaked with rain. It didn't take him long to reach her house, he was out of breath and panting heavily. He was about to knock on the door when the Kyuubi interrupted him.

'**You should think about how you feel about her before you knock on the door.'**

* * *

Hinata was home alone. There was a clan-mission. They probably wouldn't be back for a couple of days. She heard a knock on the door. It was probably Tenten. Neji told her that she forgot a training scroll when she came over yesterday.

She opened the door. "N-Neji isn't here b-but…" She was surprised. It wasn't Tenten after all, it was Naruto. She was slightly embarrassed. She was only wearing a pajama that was just a baggy T-shirt and a short.

"Hey Hinata, Neji isn't here? That's good that makes stuff a lot easier. Where is he anyway?"

"T-There's a c-clan-mission they won't be back for another couple of days."

"Can I come in?"

Hinata was surprised at his question. She had been so surprised by him being there that she forgot to invite him inside.

"S-Sure, I'm s-sorry."

"That's okay Hinata. I just came over to talk."

"About what?"

"Tonight Sakura-chan told me that I could ask her out. If she hadn't been so proud, she probably would've asked me out herself."

Hinata cringed. Why did he have to come and tell her this? It was so painful. She knew she had lost Naruto but hearing it official. Sakura and Naruto were dating. That just pierced her heart.

"She told me that you were in love with me. Is that true?" She couldn't believe it. Sakura had told him. Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes.

"I'm s-s-sorry N-N-Naruto-kun, it just s-started with an a-a-admiration for your s-strength but it grew a-and I… I never wanted i-it to happen but it d-did." Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she silently sobbed. "I was just to shy to confess but when I found out Sakura liked you… I wanted the two of you to be happy. Ren knew I liked you and said if I didn't go out with him he would tell you. I-I'm so-so sorry N-Naruto-kun, please forgive me."

He leaned forward a bit and before she knew what was going on, he kissed her. It was short and light and then he pulled back. She stared at him.

"W-Wh-Wh-Wha…"

"I said no to Sakura." Naruto whispered. "I don't love her anymore. I love you, Hinata-chan." He leaned forward again but she stopped him.

"N-No, pl-pleas. S-Sakura l-likes you. I-I told h-her I wasn't g-going to i-interfere with the t-two of you." More tears came from her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I don't love Sakura. I realized that these past weeks. I love you. I really really love you Hinata." He tried to kiss her again but she kept pushing him away.

"Y-You have to give h-her a-another cha-chance N-Naruto-kun. You al-always liked her a-and I pr-promised. "

He pushed her against the wall behind her and grabbed her wrists with his hands so she couldn't push him away again. He leaned down. Now she couldn't push him away or dodge him anymore.

"B-But S-Sakura…" She managed out before his lips touched hers. When they did there was a short moment where Hinata froze but soon she began to kiss him back. This kiss was more passionate then the first one. The first one was short, sweet and soft, this one was more hungry, more wanting, more passionate. He let go of her wrist to wrap his arms around her . Her hands grabbed his hear and he pulled her closer. Tears were still rolling down her eyes but now they were tears of happiness. Soon they needed to brake the kiss for air.

"Hinata-chan, I love you."

"I-I love you so much N-Naruto-kun."

He bent down and kissed her again. She felt his tong gently lick her bottom lip. She froze for a moment and started to get nervous. Then she slightly opened her mouth so his tong could slip in. When they ran out of air again he pulled back.

"Hinata…"

She nodded.

"Just call me Naruto from now on, okay?"

"Alright Naruto."

He kissed her again. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his hands gently slipped under her baggy T-shirt and touched her skin.

* * *

The next morning Ren showed up at the Hyuuga compound. He knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when Hinata opened.

"Ren? It's you?"

"Don't you remember babe? We were going to have breakfast."

He was startled when suddenly Naruto popped up in the door opening and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry Ren, me and Hinata-chan already had breakfast." A wicked grin was on his face. "Don't worry. I know you and I have something that we still have to settle but I really can't right now. Hinata-chan and I have some time to catch up on now her father isn't home. Don't worry I'll stop by the shop when I have time. I haven't forgotten about you."

The door slammed close in his face and he stood there with his mouth open for a couple of minutes.

Inside Hinata was blushing.

"Let's go for another round!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

* * *

This is it the end of Family time! So emotionally! I'm so happy and sad at the same time it's done. Maybe if I think of something that could fit somewhere in between I'll upload it but I don't think so. I'm so proud. This is the first story I finish. I'm sorry the last chapter was so long but I got carried away.

Kisses, hugs and cookies 4 all my lovely readers and reviewers. (Don't forget to read my other stories if you liked it)


End file.
